


We're Still Here- Andi Mack season four

by tyrus_multi



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, High School, I miss Andi mack so much, M/M, Post-Bench Scene (Andi Mack), Tyrus - Freeform, grant high school, muffy- Freeform, sava, script, season four, the good hair crew, the season four we deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_multi/pseuds/tyrus_multi
Summary: I've been wanting to do this for a while since Disney Channel canceled it, and it didn't deserve it.  So, here we go, I give you, Andi Mack season 4!
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. S4 x e1 After the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I have been wanting to do this for a while but have been debating it because I didn't have an idea of how it would work. But, now I do, it's going to be in script form and is going to be canon to the series. If you don't know what this is, I recommend go and watch it. It's a great show!
> 
> Anyways, I will post a new "episode" every Friday. It will have a summary of the previous "episodes". I hope you enjoy!
> 
> First episode 1.22.20 (I also have this on wattpad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_
> 
> (Basically, I'm just going to do a quick summary for this part)
> 
> Previously on, Andi Mack:
> 
> Andi and Bex throw a party in Celia's house and Bowie and Bex get married. The cast sings Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way' and it leads to two big events that happen back to back. Marty and Buffy get together, finally :), and the big gay scene (it's a joke, but still).
> 
> "Is there anything else you want to know?"
> 
> "Is there anything you want to tell me?"
> 
> "Yeah, is there anything you want to tell me?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> Then the Good Hair Crew (GHC) hug one last time and they share a moment by Andi Shack.
> 
> "Tomorrow at the Spoon?"
> 
> "I'm not saying bye"
> 
> "I love you Andi man"
> 
> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Now it's going to be a script:

Scene 1:

Buffy and Cyrus meet Andi at the Spoon the next day

Buffy: That was a great party last night!

Cyrus: Life-changing even.

Buffy: (Looks at Cyrus suspiciously and smiles)

Andi: Thanks, but you shouldn't thank me, you should thank Bex, she's the mastermind behind the parties.

Jonah walks in a few minutes later.

Jonah: (Sits down) Sorry I'm late, d-did I miss anything?

Andi: Nope, just talking about the party.

Buffy: (points at the bracelet Jonah is wearing) Hey, isn't that the bracelet Andi gave you two years ago?

Jonah: (looks down) yeah, it is.

Cyrus: I thought you said you lost it

Jonah: I found it in a sock

Buffy and Andi look at each other and start laughing. Cyrus just smiles.

Jonah: (An annoyed expression) What? It's true

Amber: (Walks over) Welcome to The Spoon, what can I get you today?

Buffy: The usual

Amber: (clueless) What's that?

Buffy: (confused) Um, baby taters?

Amber: Oh, right (Awkwardly walks away)

Andi: What the heck just happened?

Buffy: I honestly don't know.

An awkward silence fills the room

Jonah: Great party by the way!

Andi: Thanks.

Scene 2:

The SAVA acceptance letter problem

Bex: (Sits on the couch holding the letter)

Bowie: (Walks into the room) Hey, isn't that the letter from SAVA? (Points at the letter)

Bex: Yep, and apparently it wasn't a rejection letter! (Throws hands up in frustration)

Bex: How are we going to tell Andi?

Bowie: Tell her what? That we crumpled the letter up or that we found it?

Bex: Both, I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do.

Bowie: How about we tell her that it just came in the mail?

Bowie: (Sits on the couch) It's only a little white lie?

Bex: Yeah, but, I feel bad for lying to her. (Looks at, sadly)

Bowie: Then what's your idea?

Bex: (leans back) Tell her that we found it, but thought that it was a rejection letter and almost threw it away.

Bowie: Ok, we can do that. But, it's not our fault if she gets mad at us.

Bex: So- what do we do now? W-With the letter?

Bowie: We can try and straighten it out. Hey, I heard that you can straighten paper out with an iron.

Bex: Good thinking! I'll go get the ironing board.

Bowie: I'll get the towel.

They both get up and get the materials to smoothen out the letter.

After

Bex: Hmm, (Tilts head) it looks ok, still wrinkled. I don't think it worked, and the ink is faded

Bowie: It's good enough, I guess.

Bex: She'll never know.

Scene 3:

Back at the spoon, they are getting ready to go

Andi: Thank you guys for coming, it was fun!

Buffy: Thank you for inviting us!

They go into a group hug and stay like that for a while

Cyrus: I wonder when the next time we will be together like this?

Andi and Buffy: Cyrus, stop jinxing it

Cyrus: Sorry, just saying. (Surrenders)

Andi: Are you guys still free to hang out?

Buffy: Sure!

Jonah: I-uh would, but I have to go.

Andi: Why?

Jonah: I just do... bye!

Cyrus: That was weird.

Buffy: (Shocked) Very.

They head out and walk downtown and they happen to bump into Marty

Andi: Hey, is that Marty?

Buffy: Yeah. Hey Marty!

Marty: (Waves and heads over)

Marty: Hey! Great party by the way.

Andi: Thanks. How are you?

Marty: Great! (Side hugs Buffy and smiles)

Cyrus and Andi look at each other suspiciously

Cyrus: Sooo, you and Marty?

Buffy: (A confused expression) What are you talking about?

Andi: He's trying to ask if you guys are back together. (smiles at them)

Buffy: We'll we're not. Nothing happened at the party, I swear.

Cyrus: Really? You should see your face right now.

Buffy: (rolls eyes) Fine, yes, we're together.

Andi: I knew it, he still liked you.

Buffy: Yeah, and we're going to go now. See you tomorrow?

Andi and Cyrus: Bye. (Andi awkwardly waves)

Marty and Buffy walk in the opposite direction

Andi: What just happened?

Cyrus: I don't know? Anyways, I should get going.

Andi: Yeah me too. See you tomorrow?

Cyrus: Yeah,

They hug one last time and head in opposite directions

Scene 4:

Andi heads back to the house and checks the mail hoping that the letter from SAVA has come but it hasn't

Andi: (Walks into the house)

Bex: (Is startled and quickly hides the letter behind back) Hey Andi!

Andi: (Sees Bex hide something) Hi

Bowie: How was The Spoon?

Andi: It was fine. (Smiles and walks over)

Bex: (Tenses)

Andi: What are you hiding behind your back? (points)

Bex: Uh, nothing. (Says quickly)

Andi: (Crosses arms) Nothing? It's not nothing, it's clearly something that you are trying to hide from me. Show it to me. (Moves hand in a come here motion)

Bowie: Andi-

Bex: We're not hiding anything.

Andi: Stop lying mom, I'm done with the lies and secrets that you guys are hiding. Show it to me.

Bowie: Andi-calm down.

Andi: No, I'm done with you guys hiding things from me. No more lies, please. (Walks to room upset)

Bex: Andi-

Bowie and Bex head to the hallway and stand outside of the door.

Bowie: Andi, can we talk to you?

Andi: No, I don't want to talk right now. (Annoyed)

Bex: Please, let's talk about this.

Andi: Please leave me alone right now.

Bex and Bowie: (Look at each other)

Bex: (mouths) What do we do?

Bowie: I don't know

They stand there in silence for what seems like five minutes

Bex: Andi.

Andi: No.

Bowie: Hey, who wants pizza?

Andi: (Clearly annoyed, opens the door) You really had to do that didn't you?

Bex and Bowie: (Nervously smiles)

One down more to go! Thank you guys, hope you stay for more episodes! Also, the episodes will be around this long or shorter, just so you know and it's a pretty fast read, not too long.💖

And I'm just curious, who or what do you want back in this season and what do you want to happen and who do you guys ship? (not tyrus or muffy)


	2. S4 x e2 Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_
> 
> Previously on, Andi Mack:
> 
> Andi meets the GHC, and Jonah, at The Spoon and they hang out. After that, and they are hanging out downtown, they run into Marty and Buffy admits that they are together now. Cyrus goes to the park and meets TJ. Bex and Bowie try and figure out what they are going to do with the letter, that they thought was a rejection letter and call a family meeting together when Andi gets home. Andi suspects something is up because Bex was hiding the letter.
> 
> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Scene 1:

Andi, Bex, and Bowie go to the kitchen table to talk about the letter

Andi: (Clearly annoyed, opens the door) You really had to do that didn't you?

Bex: Sorry, we just want to talk to you. Will you let us?

Andi: (Rolls eyes) fine.

Andi: (Sits down) What?

Bex: First, calm down and lose the attitude (Chuckles)

Bowie: We just want to talk to you.

Andi: How am I supposed to trust you?

Bowie: We're your parents

Andi: Yeah, who lied and kept secrets from me for 13 years.

Bex: Andi-

Andi: I want you guys to stop lying and keeping secrets from me. I'm tired of it.

Bex: We're so sorry, we'll try. Bear with us.

Andi: I don't want you guys to try, I want you guys to promise to not tell lies or secrets, so we can trust each other.

Bex: (Holds the letter under the table) Ok, we'll try, and I promise, I'll try and get better at not lying to you again.

Bowie: I'll try as well.

Andi: Then what do you want to show me? (gives up)

Bex: (Puts the letter on the table and slides it towards Andi)

Andi: Is that? (pauses)

Bex: Yes, the letter.

Andi: So- you had it all this time and hid it from me?

Bowie: Yeah, but, we have a reason.

Andi: What is the reason? (Looks at confused and suspiciously)

Bex: Well, we, thought that it was a rejection letter and we didn't want to make you upset before the party.

Bex: So, we tried to hide it from you.

Andi: (Looks up) When were you planning on showing me?

Bowie: We don't know, sometime after the party.

Andi: Well you should have shown me before, no matter if it was a rejection letter or not. We'll talk later. (Still holding letter, gets up)

Bex: Andi-

Andi: I'll talk to you tomorrow (half annoyed)

Scene 2:

Andi meets the GHC the next day

Andi: (A little frustrated) Hey guys.

Buffy: Hey! What's wrong? (Slightly worried expression)

Andi: Nothing. The letter came though. (annoyed tone)

Buffy: Great!

Andi: Yeah, it's great, but apparently they had it the whole time.

Cyrus: What do you mean?

Andi: They were hiding it from me

They head to class

Cyrus: Why?

Andi: They thought it was a rejection letter.

Buffy: They thought it was a rejection letter? Why?

Andi: I don't know honestly. But, they shouldn't have hidden it anyways.

Cyrus: Did you talk to them about it?

Andi: I'm going to.

TJ runs up from behind and jumps Cyrus

Cyrus: (startled, looks over) Teej!

TJ: Hey underdog!

Buffy: Underdog? (Looks at both of them confused)

TJ: Yeah, that's my nickname for him.

Andi and Buffy look at each other and start laughing, warning bell rings

Buffy: Well we're going to go to class now. See you later Cyrus!

Cyrus: Bye!

TJ and Cyrus walk the opposite direction, TJ has his arm around Cyrus

Buffy: (Looks back and stares at TJ for a minute then taps Andi on the shoulder) Andi,

Andi: What?

Buffy: Look (points over to TJ and Cyrus)

Andi: (Looks over and smiles suspiciously) What?

Buffy: Do you think, TJ likes Cyrus?

Andi: (suspiciously) I'm not sure, but all the signs are there I guess. (shrugs)

Scene 3:

Bex and Bowie are with the letter

Bex: So, what do we do with this now?

Bex: She's still mad at us

Bowie: No, she's not mad at us. She's upset with the situation, she'll come around, I promise.

Bex: Well she's pretty upset with us over the letter thing.

Bowie: (Reaches out) Hey. Let's give her time, the universe will tell us when the time is here

Bex: (puts face in hands) Ughhh, I feel like a failure! (meant to be sarcastic)

Bowie: You're not a failure, I told you, it will work out. The universe will let us know.

Bex: (muffled) I hate the universe right now.

Scene 4:

Cyrus goes to the park after school

Cyrus: (Sits on the swing)

TJ: (Comes over from the other side of the park) Hey, underdog!

Cyrus: Teej! You wanted to talk to me?

TJ: yeah, (Sits next to)

TJ: (Long pause) Listen, Cyrus, I've been thinking about what I said the other day.

Cyrus: About what? (confused)

TJ: (Looks down at the ground) You asked me what I think our (air quotes) "relationship status" is,

Cyrus: Yeah?

TJ: To be honest, I don't know, and I don't want to tell the others. Not yet at least.

Cyrus: I'm confused.

TJ: You know what? Be confused, I don't know anymore. (gets off)

Cyrus: (Follows) hey, you know you can tell me right?

Cyrus: (Goes to a bench and sits down) What's going on?

TJ: (Sighs) Fine, (looks around and leans in close and whispers) no one knows I'm... y-you know.

Cyrus: (whispers back) gay?

TJ: (looks around again) Shhh.

Cyrus: There's nothing wrong with that. There's nothing wrong with you.

TJ: Yeah, but, it might ruin my reputation and get me kicked off of the basketball team.

TJ: You know how important basketball is to me.

Cyrus: (reaches out) Don't worry, we don't have to tell anyone yet. We will when you're ready.

TJ: Yeah thanks. (cups face in hands)

Kira walks over from the pond and runs behind a tree and watches them

Scene 5:

Andi: I still can't believe Cyrus turned down baby taters.

They were getting ready to leave from the Spoon

Buffy: I know, what could be more important than baby taters? (jokes)

Andi: (Shrugs) He has been hanging out with TJ a lot lately.

Buffy: (suspiciously) Yeah, he has.

They look at each other and start laughing

Buffy: Ok, ok, (they head out) so are you going to talk with them about the letter thing?

Andi: Yeah, I'm going to talk to them all right.

Buffy: Ok, good luck! I'm meeting Marty at the movies, text me later!

Andi: Ok, thanks! Have a nice time.

Buffy: Bye.

Scene 6:

Andi talks with her parents

Andi arrives at the house and goes in

Bex: Hey Andi!

Andi: Hi, can I talk to you guys?

Bowie: sure, what is it?

Andi: I want you to stop lying and keeping secrets from me.

Bex: Andi, we told you, we will be honest all the time. We promise

Andi: (Looks at Bowie)

Bowie: I swear, I'll be honest, I'm not going to lie to you

Andi: I believe you, for now, but I want this to be an honest household. I don't care if you think something will hurt me, I don't want you to keep it.

Andi: Please

Bex and Bowie: I promise, we will only be honest to you

Andi: You lied to me for 13 years, but you are forgiven for now. (smiles)

Bex: Thank you, are you done now (chuckles)

Andi: Yes.

Sorry, scene 6 is s**t, I was rushing to finish it lol.


	3. S4 x e3: New surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_
> 
> Previously on, Andi Mack:
> 
> Bex and Bowie show Andi the letter from SAVA that they have been hiding from her, and she talks to them about not keeping any more secrets and not lying to each other anymore. To have trust. TJ and Cyrus keep their relationship a secret.
> 
> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It's August, and everyone is trying to get used to their new situations (high school)

A/N the last three scenes are cringe, you don't have to read them if you don't want

Scene 1:

Andi starts SAVA

Andi walks out to the kitchen and sits at the table

Bex: (excitedly) So, you ready for your first day at SAVA? (brings over plates)

Andi: (Looks down at plate) (half excitedly) Yeah, I am.

Bex: You don't sound excited.

Andi: I am, excited, i-it's just this will be the first time I'm starting school without Buffy and Cyrus.

Andi: It's always been the three of us, now, it's just me.

Bex: (sits next to) I know, starting high school is tough, especially when you're the only one there, but it'll get easier. Plus, you'll get to see them on the weekends.

Andi: I know, it just won't be the same.

Bowie walks into the room with two suitcases

Bowie: Are we ready to go?

Andi: Yeah, let's just, go.

The three of them head to SAVA

*Time skip*

The three of them unload the car

Andi: Well, this is it. This is where I'm going to be five days a week. (looks over at the large art school)

Bex: I'm so proud of you (hugs Andi)

Bowie: You'll do great!

Andi: Thanks, I'll try.

After saying their last goodbyes, Andi takes the bags and heads to the school

Scene 2:

The others start Grant

Buffy and Cyrus walk up to their school

Buffy: Ready?

Cyrus: Ready.

They count to three and walk into the high school

Cyrus: (Amazed) This place is so big!

Buffy: Well, it is a high school, let's go take a look around.

The two of them walk around the school, to get used to the new surroundings and go find their lockers

*a small time skip*

Buffy: (Impatient) Do you need help with opening your locker?

Cyrus: No, I got it (yanks on the lock)

Buffy: You've been doing that for like a whole minute (pulls him away). Let me try,

Cyrus: (a little disappointedly) Fine.

Cyrus passes Buffy the combination lock

Buffy: (hands over his books) Next time, try being calmer when trying to open your locker, it might work better.

Cyrus: Yeah, thanks.

The first bell rings and they head to class

Scene 3:

(Bold after a name is ASL, "quotation marks" and bold is ASL and talking)

Andi goes to the dorms

After the assembly that was mandatory for all freshmen, Andi grabs her bags and heads over to the dorms.

Andi: (opens the door to the common area of the dorm building and walks to the front desk)

Front desk person: May I help you?

Andi: Yes, I am here for my dorm room

Front desk person: Ok, your name?

Andi: Andi Mack.

Front desk person: (hands over room key) Second floor.

Andi: Thanks. (grabs the bags and heads to the elevators)

\-------------------

Andi: (Unlocks the door and goes to the bed on the left near the window)

Noticing she is the first one there she starts to unpack her things and decorate her side of the room

Once done, she lays on her bed and takes her phone out debating whether to text the Good Hair Crew or not, she gives up and walks to her desk. Then, a few minutes later the door opens.

Andi: Hi, (no answer and confused she turns around)

Libby: Andi?

Andi: (Surprised) "Libby? This is a surprise! How have you been?"

Libby: Good, you?

Andi: "I'm fine. Did you move out of Shadyside, I haven't seen you in a while?"

Libby: No, just moved schools.

Andi: "Well, it's good to see you again"

Libby: You too.

Andi: "I'm going to check out the school, want to come?"

Libby: Sure!

The two of them head out and walk around the large campus

Scene 4 Time skip to the end of the day because idk:

Andi meets the others at the Spoon

Andi walks over to the booth, where Buffy and Marty were bantering

Andi: Hey,

Buffy: Oh, hi Andi!

Andi: (jokingly) What are you two arguing about now?

Marty: (confidently) Who the fastest is,

Andi: You're still arguing over that, (teases) just settle the debate with a race already.

Buffy: Hey, it's unsettled and we don't want to race, that's it.

Andi: (changes subject) So, have the others come yet?

Buffy: Nope.

Cyrus and TJ walk in holding hands

Andi: (suspiciously) What's up with you two?

Cyrus and TJ: (suspiciously) What do you mean?

Andi: (opens mouth to say something but closes it again) Nevermind. (shakes head and changes the subject) Has anyone seen Jonah?

Buffy, Cyrus, and TJ: No

Cyrus: How's SAVA?

Andi: It's fine, to be honest, a little boring, it's not the same.

Amber: Are you guys ready to order?

Buffy: Not yet

Andi shows them the pictures of her side of the dorm

Jonah runs into the diner a few minutes later

They all turn in that direction surprised

Andi: Jonah hey! Come join us!

Jonah: (panting) Sorry I'm late.

Andi: It's fine. (Concerned) Are you ok?

Jonah: Yeah... I'm... I'm fine... (rushes over and sits down)

Buffy: You sure you're ok?

Jonah: (unintentionally annoyed) Yes.

Andi: You don't look ok.

Jonah: I just had a panic attack, that's it. I'm fine, not big of a deal.

Andi: You get panic attacks?

Jonah: Yeah, I have for (takes a breath) a while. But it's fine, let's... let's not talk about that now. (changes subject) How's SAVA?

Andi: (Confused at what just happened) Fine.

A silence fills the room

Amber: Are you guys ready to order?

Buffy: Uh, sure. The usual

Amber: Ok, (starts to walk away, comes back) That's baby taters right?

Buffy: (confused) Yeah.

Amber: Ok, I'll be back. With the correct orders this time.

TJ and Marty look at the others confused

Marty: Does she mess up orders or something?

Andi: Pretty much yeah, and she's sometimes late with orders.

TJ: Why is she working here then.

Andi and Buffy: (Shrug)

Buffy: She just needed a job, I don't know.

Amber: (walks over) Here. (places the basket on the table)

Scene 5 because scene four was too long, I'm splitting:

Andi: So, how's high school going for you guys?

Buffy: Fine, he (points a baby tater at Cyrus) still doesn't know how to open a locker (teases)

Cyrus: Hey! It's not my fault the lockers hate me.

TJ: Underdog, you're probably trying too hard. I'll help you tomorrow ok?

Cyrus: (sighs) Fine. But I swear, the lock doesn't work!

Buffy: The lock works fine, I opened it for you this morning.

Cyrus: That was one time.

Buffy: And did you get it open the other times?

Cyrus: No.

Andi: Ok! (trying to change the subject) enough arguing over lockers.

Buffy: Have you met anyone at SAVA yet?

Andi: Nope not yet. Oh, remember Libby?

Cyrus: She goes to SAVA,

Andi: Yes, and we're roommates.

The rest of the time they were all having separate conversations.

Andi: (looks at phone) I should get going, there's class tomorrow and we need to be back at a certain time.

Buffy: Ok, see you later!

Andi: Bye!

Andi heads out

A while later, the others also leave

I honestly don't know where I was going with this, but I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. School has been really busy and I've had some trouble writing this because of writer's block. But, I finally finished, from now on I will try and post every Friday.


	4. S4 x e4: They're back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_
> 
> Previously on, Andi Mack:
> 
> Andi starts SAVA and the others start Grant. Andi's new roommate turns out to be Libby, and she is relieved that it's someone she knows. Then Andi and the others meet up at the Spoon later.
> 
> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A/N: This episode may or may not be longer

And sorry if it seems all over the place

Scene 1:

Buffy, Cyrus, and TJ are at the gym for sign-ups (clubs and sports)

Buffy stands in front of the sign-up sheet for basketball

TJ and Cyrus walk up from behind

TJ: So, are you going to sign up?

Buffy: Ok, you two have to stop doing that. (chuckles) and yes, I am going to sign up. (Looks down at the sheet)

Cyrus: Why are you hesitating then?

Buffy: It's really weird you can read me. (jokes)

Cyrus: (sarcastically) I'm your best friend, that's why

Buffy: (turns back to the paper) I'm just nervous, high school basketball is different than middle school. It's apparently more competitive and it takes more effort to make the team. I don't know if I will make it.

TJ: You will make the team, we've all seen you play. You can and will make the team, if you don't sign up, you will regret it.

Buffy: (sighs and picks up the pen) I can do this. (signs the paper)

Cyrus: When are tryouts?

Buffy: After school tomorrow, I'm staying after to practice. What did you guys sign-up for?

They head out of the gym

TJ: (jokes) Obviously basketball.

Cyrus: I joined the film class. I was going to do dance, but we all know I can't dance (half sarcastically half-seriously)

Buffy: Didn't you take that dance class once?

Cyrus: Yes, and it failed. Amber also tried teaching me, and it didn't work out so well.

Buffy: Huh.

TJ: Well, I think you dance pretty well

Cyrus: (Turns to him, half-embarrassed) Wait, you've seen me dance?!

Buffy: I'm pretty sure we've all seen you dance Cyrus.

Cyrus: Yeah, you, Andi, and Jonah. (turns back to TJ) When did you see me dance?

TJ: (smiles) At Andi's party.

Cyrus: (Blushes) I-

TJ: And as your- (stops himself) friend. I'm telling you, you can dance.

Buffy: (looks at TJ confused)

The first bell rings

Cyrus: I've got to get to class, but we'll talk about this later.

The three of them walk in the opposite direction

Scene 2:

Andi has her first classes at SAVA

SAVA has three buildings, the dorms, the main building where all the classes are, and the cafeteria

Andi: (looks over schedule)

Libby: What's your first class?

They are walking out of the cafeteria

Andi: "3D art and design, you?"

Libby: Intro to pottery and sculpture

They take out a map of the school while walking to the main building

Andi: (locates both classes) Ok, they are in the same area

The main building has different hallways leading to areas designated to different types of art classes and studio rooms

The two of them read the map while trying to navigate to the classes

Andi: What time do classes start?

Libby: (looks at schedule) 8:30, it's 8:10 right now, we have time

Andi: Yeah, twenty minutes.

After five minutes of trying to find the hallway to where they are supposed to go, Andi decides to ask for directions

Andi: (without looking up) Excuse me,

Boy: Yeah, can I help you?

Andi: Yes, I am looking for hallway B the map is so confusing.

Boy: I'm heading there as well, I'll show you

Andi: Thanks

Libby: Thank you

Boy: What are your classes?

Libby: Intro to pottery and sculpture

Andi: (interprets) "...and I have 3D art and design"

Boy: Cool, I also have 3D art and design

They arrive at the classrooms

Boy: The pottery classroom is two doors down and this is the 3D art class ... Sorry, what are your names?

Andi: "I'm Andi, she's Libby"

Libby: Nice to meet you

Andi: (interprets)

Libby: See you later,

Andi: "Bye,"

Andi: What was your name?

They head into the classroom

Boy: Walker

A/N: I honestly don't know why scene two took so long to write...

Scene 3:

Bex and Bowie talk about remodeling the apartment

They are moving the furniture

Bex: What is your plan?

Bowie: We're going to take down that wall to make the space more open and the apartment larger

They walk over to the wall with the hole and go to the other apartment

Bex: Is it just me, or is this apartment larger than the other one?

Bowie: This one is larger, it's just there's nothing really in this one, this is the floor plan for both apartments (takes out a map of both apartments and lays it on a counter)

The two of them go over plans for remodeling both apartments and how they are going to update them.

Bex: Aren't we supposed to hire a contractor to help with this since this is a big remodeling job?

Bowie: All set, they are coming over tomorrow to work out the plan and look over the apartment. We should get started on taking down the wall and remodeling both apartments by Sunday

Bex: (excitedly) I can't wait, we're finally going to do this!

They continue to move furniture and tidy up both apartments

Scene 4 (Time skip to end of the day because I don't know what to do for this episode anymore lol):

Buffy is in the gym to practice

Kaitlyn and Maria walk into the gym

Buffy: (shoots the ball into the net and then looks at the door) Hey guys! (walks over to)

Kaitlyn: Hello

The three of them group hug

Buffy: I didn't know you guys signed up,

Kaitlyn: Of course we did!

They work on drills and practicing

Buffy: You guys are doing great, keep it up!

Kaitlyn: (nervously) So, what do you think, will we make the team?

Buffy: I think... you're definitely going to make the team

Maria: Really?

Buffy: Yes, you guys have come a long way, especially since the beginning of the Spikes

Buffy: Did other people from Jefferson sign up?

Maria: A few others

They continue practicing shooting from angles and defense

After twenty minutes

Buffy: You guys did great! I want to see you guys do this tomorrow at tryouts

Kaitlyn: (Smiles) Thanks.

They leave the gym

Scene 5:

Andi runs into Walker at SAVA

Earlier: (Andi: What was your name?

They head into the classroom

Boy: Walker)

(This is after school)

Andi walks out of her last period classroom since it is after school, students are allowed to do whatever and go off-campus, she goes to find Walker

She runs into him in the hallway

Walker: Andi, hey

Andi: Hey,

Walker: Were you looking for me?

Andi: Yes, actually, I think it's cool how we are both enrolled, but I just want to, um, talk about, you know, um... can you talk?

Walker: (chuckles) Sure

They walk over to a table and sit down

There is an awkward silence between them for a minute

Andi: What happened exactly, after the failed fall formal proposal and you and Buffy broke up, it ended very awkwardly and you disappearing

Walker: Oh yeah, I just thought you guys didn't want to hang out anymore, to keep it less awkward

Andi: (rolls eyes) Well I mean, you did give both Buffy and I the same gift

Walker: Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't know what she liked so I gave her shoes

Andi: You guys were like dating for a while, how did you not know? (chuckles)

Walker: It never came up I guess

Andi: I can see how that can make it awkward,

Walker: (nods in agreement) So are we good?

Andi: Yeah, we're good, but it doesn't make things less awkward between you and Buffy

Andi: But that's for another day

Time skip to the next day

Scene 6: (A small part is not going to be in script form) :

The tryouts

Buffy: Well, we're here

Buffy, Cyrus, Jonah, and TJ walk to the gym (I honestly feel like I need a "short name" for the group lol, like the Grant High kids or something, since it's not the Good Hair Crew anymore without Andi, let me know what you think because I can't keep typing their names lol)

Cyrus: Good luck (they hug)

Jonah: I can see it, 'Buffy Driscoll, the basketball captain'

Buffy: I'm not the captain

Jonah: Not yet, but you will be

Buffy: I'm not sure about that, but first I need to make it onto the team

She heads to the gym door

TJ: You'll make the team, we all know you will

Cyrus: And we'll be waiting here

Buffy: You really don't have too-

Jonah: But we want too

Buffy: (smiles at them, and with a sigh, she walks into the gym)

There are a few other girls in the gym, three are shooting hoops, four are talking by the bleachers, and one is arguing with the coach. Kaitlyn and Maria walk in from the opposite side of the gym and Buffy goes to meet them. Four more girls enter the gym and then tryouts begin.

Kaitlyn: I'm nervous, to be honest, all these girls look better and more experienced than us and there are a lot of girls here

Buffy: You guys are experienced too, just remember what we did yesterday, and what you did last year

Maria: I hope we make the team

Buffy: As I said, I know you will, we will make this team, better (she smiles as they head to the courts)

Not in script form and not really much detail, it's more of a summary

A/N: I'm sorry if this sounds really bad, I'm not really familiar with basketball terms, even though I kind of play lol

They start with shooting, and how many baskets they can make from an angle and where they are standing. First, the girls are tested with how well they can make free throw shots, and do three rounds of five shots, next they do different angles of two-point shots and work on the layups. Last, they get tested on three-pointers and how well they can shoot from afar.

After working on the shooting drills, the girls partner up and work on passing the balls to each other while running back and forth on the court. Then work on other drills.

Small-time skip

Script form

Buffy, Kaitlyn, and Maria walk over to the bleachers to get their things

Buffy: You guys did great!

Kaitlyn: Thanks, you did too!

Maria: When do they post the rosters (smiles)

Buffy: I think they are posting them tomorrow

Kaitlyn: It makes sense

Buffy: I'll see you guys tomorrow when we make the team

Kaitlyn: You're so overconfident (smiles at)

Buffy: I know,

Kaitlyn: Bye

Maria: Bye

They group hug

Buffy gathers her things to leave, someone walks behind her

Kira: Slayer

Buffy: (closes her eyes, sighs, and turns around) Kira.

Kira: Yeah that's my name,

Buffy: (rolls eyes) What do you want?

Kira: (half-smiles) (says smugly) You know,

Buffy: (confused) (says slowly) No, I don't

Kira: Let me just say this, if we both make the team, things will get hard fast, for you and your (pauses) friends.

Buffy: (Annoyed) And?

Kira: (opens mouth to say something, but closes it and smiles smugly) Just tell those two, boys you hang out with to watch their backs

Buffy: (puts a hand on hip) First, don't threaten me and my friends like that and second, who the heck are you talking about

Kira: I think you know exactly who I'm talking about (walks away)

Buffy: (Looks at her weirdly)

Walks out of the gym

Jonah: How did tryouts go?

Buffy: They went good, rosters are going to be up tomorrow morning

Cyrus: Cool, I have a feeling you made the team

Buffy: Yep, I know I did though (confidently) (gets a little serious) There is, um, something I need to tell you guys

A/N: Ooooh a cliffhanger ;)) no jk.

I was going to do more scenes but it got too long lol, but I hope you enjoyed. this is my favorite one I've written so far, and from now one I will be updating one chapter every Friday


	5. S4 x e5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
> Previously on, Andi Mack:
> 
> There were sign-ups in the gym and Buffy signs up for the girls’ basketball team, and she gets ready for the tryouts. Andi has classes at SAVA, she and Libby run into Walker, Andi introduces them to each other. Meanwhile, Bex and Bowie get both apartments ready to get remodeled and work out plans for the large apartment that will be the result. After tryouts, Kira threatens Buffy.  
> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

SOME PARTS UNEDITED

Scene 1:  
Libby and Andi are walking to the classes

Andi: “You know, I think I’m actually getting the hang of this school”

Libby: Same. It’s way easier when you know where you’re going

Andi: (agrees) “Exactly”

Libby: Hey, how are Buffy and Cyrus, right? How are they doing?

Andi: “Yeah, they’re doing good,”

Libby: Cool

Andi: “You should hang out with us again, if you can, or want to”

Libby: Sure, that sounds good

Andi: “Hey, we’re meeting at the Spoon this weekend, you can join if you want

Libby: Maybe not this weekend, but hopefully I can see them soon. How often do you guys hang out, now, since you guys are all at different schools

Andi: “We are going to try and meet almost every weekend if we can”

Andi: “Oh, I should also mention, our ‘group’ has grown since the last time you saw us”

Libby: Nice,

They walk in silence to the hallway leading to their classrooms

Libby: You know, I’m glad that you’re here

Andi: “Thanks, I’m glad too, it’s nice not being alone and actually being at this new school with someone I actually know”

Libby: I agree

Walker sees them and walks over to meet them

They meet by the hallway

Walker: “Hey guys,”

Andi: “Hi Walker, you know sign language?”

Walker: “I’m learning,” Plus you never know when it will be useful

Libby: Ok, but that’s true

Andi: “Understandable”

They start walking again

Andi: “So, how’s navigating SAVA going for you”

Walker: “Oh, it’s fine, and the school seems smaller now,” How about for you guys?

Andi: “We’re managing, we know where we are going, now, at least”

Walker: “That’s good, well, see you later,”

Andi: “Bye,”

Libby: See you

Scene 2:  
Buffy, Kaitlin, and Maria walk into the gym

Kaitlin: (nervously) So, this is it, we get to see if we made the team

Buffy: Yep

Kaitlin: Do you think we made it?

Buffy: I told you, I know you guys are going to make the team, you guys have improved a lot

Buffy: You guys need to stop putting yourselves down

Kaitlin: (smiles) Thanks

Buffy: Come on,

The three of them walk over to the roster 

Kaitlin: (turns to Maria) (excitedly) We did it! We made the team

Maria: I know!

The three of them group hug

Buffy: See, I told you guys, you could do it if you tried

Kaitlin: Thank you (holds Buffy’s hands)

Buffy: For what?

Kaitlin: Believing in us and helping us get better

Buffy: (smiles) You’re welcome and remember putting yourself down never helps

The three of them walk out of the gym, but not before Buffy checks the roster for a second time

Buffy: I’ll see you guys later

Kaitlin: Bye

Maria: See you

Buffy walks over to where the other four are standing

They notice her and start walking over as well

Buffy: Hey guys! (smiles)

Cyrus: Hey! So, did you make the team?

Buffy: Yep,

The four of them congratulate her

They start walking towards the classrooms

Buffy: (annoyed) Kira also made the team,

Jonah: (clarifies) Kira’s the one who tried joining the Jefferson team last year right

Buffy: Yeah, but I kicked her off

Jonah: I have a bad feeling about this (uncomfortable)

TJ: (groans) Oh no (gives Cyrus a look)

Cyrus: (looks back at TJ knowingly)

Kira then walks over to them

Marty: Is that her? (points)

Buffy: (looks over) (Sighs) Yes,

They walk (slowly) over

Kira: (smiles at them and walks over)

Buffy: What do you want from us?

Kira: Why do you think I want something from you? (trying to sound clueless)

Kira: Oh, did you check out the rosters yet?

Buffy: (slowly) Yeah,

Kira: (half-smile) looks like we’re on the same team, (walks closer) Slayer.

Buffy: Yeah, I know, I saw (crosses arms)

Kira: (shoots a look at TJ and Cyrus) You two better watch out

TJ: (looks at her with a confused expression)

Cyrus: (annoyed sigh) whatever you say, Kira

Kira gives them a death glare and walks away

Marty: What’s her problem

Buffy: I’ll tell you later

Buffy: (mutters) makes me want to quit the team

Scene 3:  
Bex and Bowie get ready to remodel the apartment

The two of them were moving furniture

Bex: Ok, I think this is good enough, (walks over to the open space)

Bowie walks out of the hole

They walk over to the kitchen where the plans are

Bowie: So, when is the contractor getting here?

Bex: (Takes out phone) Any time now, I think

Bowie: Want to go over the plans again?

Bex: Yeah

They go over plans and then a few minutes later the doorbell rings

Bex: That must be them 

The two of them walk over to the door

Bex: Hey, you the contractor?

Contractor: Yep, and I’m Alex

Bex: Hi, I’m Bex

Bowie: I’m Bowie

They shake hands

Bex: Come in, we were just going over the plans for the apartment

They go over to the table and they go over the plans and what they were going to do to the (two) apartments

Alex: Ok, that sounds good, so, are we first going to knock down the wall

The three of them go over to the hole 

Bex: Yes

Bowie: Everything else that we were planning on doing will be happening later on in the apartment renovation process

Alex: Alright. Let’s get started then,

After a few minutes, they start taking down the wall

Scene 4:  
TJ calls Cyrus to meet at the swings

Cyrus and TJ meet at the swings

TJ: Hey (smiles and stops swinging)

Cyrus walks over to his swing

Cyrus: Hey,

Cyrus: You said you wanted to talk?

TJ: Yeah (turns to face Cyrus), I, (sighs) I think I’m ready

Cyrus turns to TJ

Cyrus: Really? You sure,

TJ: (nods) I’ve been thinking about it, it’s only those five right?

Cyrus: Yeah, Andi, Buffy, Jonah, Marty, and Amber. But I’m pretty sure Andi and Buffy already know, or at least think they know

TJ: (looks at him with eyes widen)

Cyrus: (Notices expression) No, don’t worry, I didn’t tell them

TJ: (relaxes) Ok, good

Cyrus: So, you want to tell them tomorrow? We’re meeting at the Spoon then

TJ: Yeah, sure, that- that sounds good

TJ: Hey, (looks down)

Cyrus: Yeah?

TJ: Wh-what does this mean for us?

Cyrus: What do you mean by that?

TJ: Like, what does it make us

Cyrus: Anything you want. What do you want us to be?

TJ: I think, I think I would like to be your boyfriend (confidently)

Cyrus: (smiles) Then that’s what we are 

They start swinging

TJ jumps off and starts pushing Cyrus

TJ: You know the list of things you sent me?

Cyrus: Yeah, what about it

TJ: Well, I think I saw jump off a swing on there (smirks)

Cyrus: Oh no! I’m not doing that

TJ: (pouts) Come on, I’m right here, I’ll catch you. Plus you’re not even that high up (walks over to the front of the swing) I’ll count with you

Cyrus: Fine

Cyrus and TJ: 1, 2, 3

Cyrus jumps off the swing and TJ catches him and they both fall

The two of them start laughing

Cyrus: I did it, I actually jumped off of a swing (rolls over onto tanbark and gets up)

TJ: (Starts to get up) Yeah, you did. Nice Cyrus,

Cyrus: Haha, thank you TJ, and that’s the last time I’m ever doing that (Unintentionally sounding sarcastic)

They realize how close together they are standing

Cyrus: (looks up at TJ)

TJ: (looks down at Cyrus)

The two of them slowly move in, and TJ kisses Cyrus, Cyrus kisses back

TJ: I really do l- like you Cyrus (blushes) (A/N: 👀)

Cyrus: I really like you too, TJ (smiles)

They stand like that for a while and then go back to the swings holding hands

TIME SKIP (the next day)

Scene 5:  
Andi (and Bex) come(s) back to the apartment

Andi: What is it? Tell me (excitedly)

They walk up to the door

Bex: You’ll see in just a minute

They open the door

Andi: (walks in backward) Please, tell me, I really don’t like being held in suspense

Bex: How about you look yourself (points and turns Andi around)

Andi stands there (shocked) and takes in the scene

Andi: Woah, I can’t believe you guys finished remodeling the apartment (starts to walk around)

Bex: Yep, we have a lot more room now, we’re not done with moving furniture around yet, there’s still a lot to be done, but at least that wall is gone (points)

Andi: This is amazing, it feels so different

Bex: We were also thinking about making some of the rooms bigger, we want your opinion, what do you think

Andi walks around the large apartment

Andi: I think this space should be a large living area, (points) We should keep this one as the kitchen. I agree though, we should make some of the rooms bigger

Bowie walks over from the other area

Bowie: So, do you like the ‘new’ apartment

Andi: I think it’s amazing, I love it. I want to help move things to where they should be (excitedly)

Bex: Sounds good, we were thinking of rearranging tomorrow, things still need to be finished before we do anything else to the apartment

Andi: Well I can’t wait to get started!

TIME SKIP TO LATER THAT DAY

Scene 6:  
The six of them are at the Spoon

Andi: (a slight concern in voice) So, what are you going to do about it?

Buffy: I don’t think there’s anything I can do, I guess I have to deal with (sharply) Kira

Andi: Well, I would be careful, I mean we saw what she did, she could do a lot worse

Buffy: Oh yeah, especially manipulating people (looks over at Cyrus and TJ)

TJ: (Nods in agreement) Yeah, real good at that, I don’t even want to know what else she can do (looks at Cyrus)

Buffy: If any of you run into Kira, be careful, I don’t want her to do anything 

Jonah: So, from what I take, she’s just mad at you for kicking her off the Spikes and now she is trying to get back at you.

Buffy: Correct, and she’s done some horrible things last year (still looking at Cyrus and TJ)

Cyrus and TJ look back at her all three of them exchange knowing looks

Jonah: Is there a way to still play basketball but ignore her?

Buffy: (leans back) I don’t think so, I’m not the team captain so I can’t kick people off

Marty: I think the best you can do, is ignore her unless you need to interact with her

Buffy: Yeah. I’ll figure something out,

Andi: I hope it all works out

They sit in silence for a while and they go off into separate conversations

TJ and Cyrus look at each other

Cyrus: (whispers) You sure you want to do this?

TJ: (whispers) Yeah, I’m ready

Cyrus takes TJ’s hand and waits for a break

Cyrus: (sits up) Um, I- we- uh, TJ and I have something to say

The other four look at them

Andi and Buffy exchange a look

Andi: Go on, (trying to suppress a smile, Buffy doing the same)

Cyrus looks at them

TJ gives him a nod

Cyrus: (sighs) TJ and I are together

Andi and Buffy let out a squeal (they do be tyrus shippers though)

Andi: Ok, ok (excitedly) 

Jonah: Cool, I’m happy for you man (looks at Cyrus)

Buffy: (calms down) Since when,

TJ: Andi’s party

Buffy: Oh, so is that what you meant by life-changing Cyrus? (teases)

Cyrus: (Blushes) Uh, ye-yeah I guess, 

Buffy: Well I mean I guess it kinda was a life-changing party 

Marty: You’re right

Buffy: and Cyrus, I told you, he didn’t like Kira

TJ: Wait you actually thought I liked Kira?

Cyrus: (Blushes) No? Ok, maybe I was a little jealous

Andi: So, tyrus and muffy (leans back and smiles at herself) (you have no idea how long I’ve had that idea in my head)

TJ and Marty: What?

Buffy: (chuckles) you still haven’t given that up

Andi: Nope (takes a baby tater)

Marty: What is that

Buffy: it’s our mashup name, tyrus is Cyrus and TJ’s mashup name

Marty: Oh

Andi: Well I’m glad my party was life-changing (smiles)

A/N: Well, here’s episode five, I’m so sorry, I’ve had the worst writer’s block, but I’m back to writing. I’m also going to go back and edit some of the previous episodes just so you know. So, if something in future episodes doesn’t make sense, that’s why. Also, I have now changed the title, this fic is called ‘We’re Still Here- Andi Mack Season 4’

Thank you all!


	6. S4 x e6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
> Previously on, Andi Mack:
> 
> Buffy, Kaitlin, and Maria made it onto the basketball team, but so did Kira, Buffy tells the others about Kira and they agree that it can only mean trouble, and drama is about to come their way. Meanwhile, Bex and Bowie have started the process of remodeling the apartments and have taken down the wall. Later that day, Cyrus and TJ talk about their relationship, and what they are, they agree that they are boyfriends, and they mess around at the swings and kiss. Andi comes home to the new apartment and immediately loves it. The six of them meet at the Spoon and Buffy tells them about the basketball, and Kira, problem, then Cyrus and TJ tell them that they are together. (technically TJ coming out to the others)  
> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I’m going to probably use both script form and not use script form, depending on the scene and how hard it is for me to write, because sometimes script is easier and sometimes it isn’t. So, we’ll see how this works

Scene 1:  
Bex, Bowie, and Andi start adjusting to the new apartment

The three of them were rearranging and moving furniture around the large family room, now that the wall seperating the two apartments was gone, so there was more space for walking around. 

“So, I was thinking about getting new furniture and updating the look of the apartment a little, once we’re done with the reno and everything is done with the apartment.” Bex stands up from where she was moving the ecouch to the wall where the other apartment was.

Bowie nods his head in agreement, “I’m on board with that, I think everything here needs to be updated.”

“Agreed,” 

Andi walks into the room, “only if I can help put things where they should go, and help pick out the furniture,” she points in the general direction and smiles.

Bex nods, “of corse you can,”

“Cool!” Andi says excitedly and walks out of the room where she was working on the kitchen area.

Bex and Bowie were finishing up in the large area before moving to where Andi was in the kitchen area that they were using for now, they are planning on switching to the other apartments kitchen because it is bigger than their current apartments.

“We’re planning on taking down other walls too right?” Bowie asks, and walks over to the kitchen table, where the maps of the apartments were.

Bex follows to where he was standing, “yes, but later, not now, we need to prioitize things, and large rooms is not a priority.”

“Right,”

Andi turns around, she was organizing the counter, after they had finished putting things back in place once the wall was taken down, the apartment was still a certain level of messy. “Oh! I also want to turn one of the rooms into an art room,”

Bex looks at her, a confused expression on her face, “don’t you still have ‘Andi Shack’?” she asks.

“Well, yes, but we ‘took it down’ and it’s been cleaared out, I’’m still figuring out what I want to do with it, plus I feel it would be best to move things here since most of the time I’ll be here on the weekends, because, you know, SAVA,” she explains. “And I still want a place for my supplies.”

Bex slowly nods, “got it, I guess we can work it out,” she says.

The three of them head down the hallway, that’s past the kitchen, where the rooms were. “I still want to keep my room though,” Andi walks down the hall to the room next to hers, “but, I can turn this room into an ‘art studio’”

“Sounds good,” Bex responds, “does reno for next weekend work?”

“Yep,” Andi says excitedly, and the three of them walk back down the hall to the kitchen area to continue working on the layout and rearranging furniture.

Scene 2:  
Amber and TJ talk

A/N: Yes, I am doing Kippen siblings, Amber knows about TJ and Cyrus, but Amber is not out to anyone

Amber walks over to TJ’s room

Amber: Hey, TJ, by the way- (looks up) are you ok?

TJ sits up

TJ: (takes a deep breath) I’m fine, why?

Amber: Well, you don’t look fine

TJ: Amber, I’m fine

Amber: Ok, (sighs and walks over) tell me, what’s wrong

TJ: It’s (waves hands) all of this,

TJ: I feel like a failure,

Amber: TJ, you’re not a failure,

TJ: Yes, (lays down) I am. First, I can’t do math, (sighs)

Amber: TJ, you know you can do math (sits next to), you know you have dyscalculia. What’s really going on. 

TJ: Fine, I feel like I can’t be a good b-boyfriend, I can’t even say the word g-gay. (puts hands on his face) Nevermind, you won’t understand my problem,

Amber: Oh, you don’t think I understand your situation?

TJ: What? What do you mean,

Amber: (trying to hold back a laugh) TJ,

TJ: Wait are you saying- (sits up)

Amber: (nods)

TJ: Oh, oh you’re also… (trails off)

Amber: Yes, and TJ, I know its hard, and you’re still figuring stuff out. But, I can tell you this, Cyrus really cares and lo- really likes you, and I know you really care about him. I can tell that he’s willing to go at your pace, you don’t have to force yourself to do anything you don’t want to do.

TJ: Yeah, I know, it’s just, I want to be able to do things in public with him, without feeling so insecure and uncomfortable. Why can’t we just be ‘normal’ and not be judged because we’re… different, y’know?

Amber: I get that, and just know, he’s also new at this, you’re not the only one

TJ: (looks at) Thank you, Amber, (smiles)

Amber: No problem, I’m here for you. If you want to talk, you can talk to me

They hug

Amber: We’ll both get through this

Amber gets up

Amber: Also, tomorrow I’m sitting with you guys at lunch

TJ: Why?

Amber: Because I want to,

Amber walks out, leaving TJ confused, and then lost in his thoughts again, he lays back down on his bed

A/N: I wanted to add a cute Kippen siblings scene

Scene 3:  
Andi gets partnered for a project

Andi is in her second-period class, which is painting

Teacher: Ok, I will be assigning partners for our month-long project, you will go out and capture a picture of something that inspires both of you, then you will take that picture and paint it. In the end, we will be presenting and explaining our pictures. The catch is, you have to actually go outside, the picture should be something out in nature.

The teacher goes over the list of partners and then instructed them to sit with their assigned person

Andi walked over to her partner

Andi: hey,

Bora: Hi, (she looks up) Andi Mack right? (sits up and takes her earbuds out)

Andi: Yeah,

Bora: Nice to meet you, I’m Bora

Andi: Same to you

Bora: (smiles) You’re bold you know that? 

Andi: (jokes) I know,

Andi: But, what do you mean?

Bora: You organized that dress code protest and stood up against stereotypes right?

Andi: Yeah, it was pretty crazy

Bora: I’ll bet, I like your work

Andi: Thank you.

Bora: Oh, and you have that friend who created that basketball team right?

Andi: Buffy? Yeah,

Bora: Right, Buffy, yeah, that’s really cool

Andi: (smiles) Thanks 

Andi: (thinking to herself) wait, did she go to our school? I think I would have remembered her.

Andi: (half confused) Did you go to Jefferson?

Bora: No, Monroe, on the other side of town, I had a friend who went to Jefferson

Andi: oh, cool

Bora: Yeah, I just heard about it,

Andi: Wow, word spreads fast I guess (chuckles)

Bora: I mean, it is a small town, so

Andi: True

Bora: Anyways, (changes subject after a while) any ideas for this project?

Andi: Not really, do you?

Bora: Nope,

They start brainstorming and talking about possibilities since neither had a set idea

Bora: Oh! I have an idea,

Andi: (looks over) yeah

Bora: Ok, so, I was thinking, what if we painted the town, we can head downtown and take a hike up the hills, and where the cliffs are. It has a beautiful view, and we can get a picture at sunset since that’s when views are the nicest.

Andi: That’s a great idea! (points at with her pencil) I really like sunsets

Bora: Same (smiles)

Andi: So, it’s set? This weekend

Bora: Sounds good! Does Saturday work?

Andi: Yeah, that works,

Bora: Cool

Scene 4:  
The Grant kids are at lunch

Buffy, Marty, Jonah, Cyrus, and TJ walk to their usual table and sit. Buffy and Marty on one side, Jonah, Cyrus, and TJ on the other

Jonah: Why is there already so much work, we’ve only been here for a few weeks

Buffy: It’s high school, what’d you expect?

Jonah: So? We’re freshman, aren’t they, like, supposed to go easy on us

Buffy: That’s a myth, it’s high school, which is totally different than middle school

Buffy: there are more expectations in high school

Cyrus: and, our grades actually matter now

TJ: (shrugs) no one said high school was going to be easy

Cyrus: (looks up at TJ) it’ll be easy with you

TJ: (smiles and kisses Cyrus’s head)

Buffy: (rolls her eyes) (jokes) You two are so annoying

Cyrus: (smiles and turns to her) you love us

They are interrupted when Amber walks over

Amber: Hey guys

Buffy: Uh, hey amber

Amber: Mind if I join you guys?

Buffy: Uh, sure

Her and Marty slide down

Amber: Also, some of my friends are joining too

A girl with long wavy brown hair and red streaks, she’s wearing a black and white t-shirt and light blue jeans, walks over to them

Amber: This is Scarlett

Scarlett: Hey!

They all introduce themselves

Scarlett: So, you’re all freshmen?

Buffy: Yep

Scarlett: Well, enjoy it while it lasts, high school doesn’t get easier

Another girl walks over to join them. She has medium-long brown hair, and wearing a pale purple blouse and black ripped jeans.

Girl: Sorry, I’m a little late, (she sits down next to Scarlett and they smile at each other)

Scarlett: it’s fine,

Amber: this is Iris, which you all probably remember

Iris: Hi

Cyrus: Hey, Iris,

Buffy: hi, Iris, how have you been?

Iris: I’ve been good, how’ve you guys been?

They all respond

Iris: (looks around) where’s, uh, I think her name’s Andi?

Cyrus: Oh, she doesn’t go here, she’s at SAVA, it’s an art school on the other side of town

Iris: Oh ok, that’s cool

Iris: so, I guess we have some catching up to do (nervously laughs and looks from Cyrus to Buffy and back to Cyrus)

Cyrs: yeah, I guess we do,

Silence

Scarlett: you know each other? (asks Iris)

TJ: you guys know each other (leans over to Cyrus)

(you know those split screens when two characters say the same thing, yeah just picture that) Cyrus and Iris: yeah, long story short she/he’s my ex

TJ: Oh, wait I thought you-

Cyrus: (nods) Yeah, that’s why we broke up, I’ll explain more later

TJ: ok, 

Scarlett: Nice

Buffy: So, what’s new with you?

Iris: Well, (turns and smiles at Scarlett) we’re celebrating our one-year in a few weeks

Iris: Oh, also I’m bi, just so you know

Buffy: (claps hands together) that’s great! I’m happy for you!

Cyrus: Cool, hey, Iris?

Iris: (looks over at Cyrus) yeah?

Cyrus: Do you think we can meet up after school sometime?

Cyrus: Just to, talk, and catch up

Iris: sure, today?

Cyrus: If you want, does that work?

Iris: yeah, sounds good!

They all branch off into separate and different conversations

Scene 5:  
Andi introduces Bora to Libby and Walker

The two of them meet up by the entrance to the cafeteria as they planned

Andi: (walks up to Bora) Hey!

Bora: hey,

Andi: nice to see you again

Bora: Same to you, ready?

Andi: yeah, let’s hope we got here early enough (lightly laughs)

Bora: (laughs too) yeah, 

The two of them walk to the lunch line,

Bora: looks like we are lucky

Andi: (nods in agreement) honestly, the lunch here is way better than the middle school lunches, at least at Jefferson, I don’t know about Monroe

Bora: Oh, same at Monroe, the food sucked, well I mean, it isn’t really a public school, so we should’ve expected the food to be better here

Andi: true that (points in general direction in agreement)

They get their lunches

Bora: so, where do you usually sit? 

Andi: over here, (nods for her to follow)

Andi and Bora walk over to a table by the window

They sit down, 

Andi: my other friends should be here soon, but where do you usually go, I don’t think I’ve seen you around

Bora: Oh, I’m mostly hanging out in the community room with some other people, or outside

Andi: cool, my friends and I just sit here

Two other people walk over

Libby: hey!

Andi: “hey!” (motions for them to sit)

Bora: (waves) hi, I’m Bora

Andi: (interprets) “this is Bora, she’s from my painting class” Bora this is “Libby” and Walker

Libby: nice to meet you

Andi: (interprets)

Bora: same to you, sorry, I don’t know sign language

Libby: It’s fine, I can read lips, also I can teach you later if you want

Bora: Oh, that’d be nice thank you

Bora: Do all of you know sign language?

Andi: yeah,

Walker: well, kind of, I’m still learning

Bora: (jokes) I feel left out

Andi: we can help you

Bora: yeah thanks,

They change the subject after a while

Walker: So, did you go to Jefferson?

Bora: No, I came here from Monroe

Libby: Nice! Do you like it here?

Bora: yeah, it's cool, the community room is amazing

Andi: “yeah, it’s pretty cool, we’ve been in there a few times after lunch,”

Bora: Oh cool

The four of them continue talking

A/N: I’m sorry this one sucks lmao, i lost all motivation for this and the next scene, I winged this and the next one because I needed to get something out, I promise I’ll get better and start forming actual storylines ksdjdj

*time skip*

Scene 6:  
Cyrus and Iris meet up

Cyrus walks out of the school with TJ

They give each other a kiss before saying goodbye and departing in different directions

He looks around for Iris and finds her leaning against a tree

Cyrus: Hey

Iris: Hi

The two of them start to walk

Cyrus: So, let me just, u, say, I’m sorry that I didn’t do a good job of keeping in touch, like I said

Iris: (shakes head) Hey, it’s fine, don’t worry I get it. You were busy, I was too

Cyrus: Well, now I thikn we’ll do better

Iris: yeah, plus we’ll probably be seeing each other almost every day

The two fo them lightly laugh, some awkwardness being released

They go silent for a minute, not really sure about what to say

Cyrus: So, wow, you have a girlfriend

Iris: (nods) yeah

Cyrus: nice, it’s funny because well, we both turned out not to be straight (he jokes carefully)

Iris: It kind of is isn’t it, (chuckles, looks at Cyrus) wait you’re… (stops herself)

Cyrus: Gay? Yeah, I am

Iris: (nods in understanding) Oh, so that exxplains a lot (jokes)

Cyrus: (laughs lightly) yeah, it kinda does, oh I also have a boyfriend

Iris: Nice, TJ right?

Cyrus: yeah, how’d you know?

Iris: (jokes) Lucky guess. (shakes head) no, Amber told me, you do know her and TJ are siblings right?

Cyrus: (shakes head) no, I didn’t

Iris: Well, they are,

Iris: Yeah, Amber told me about how TJ would not stop talking about you. I remember that weekend after Andi’s party, you were the only thing TJ was talking about. Talk about whipped (she adds the last part jokingly)

Cyrus: wow, he really does talk about me a lot (trying not to blush)

Iris: yeah, he’s crazy about you

The two fo them continue walking down the sidewalk, downtown

Iris: Hey, thank you for suggesting that we talk

Cyrus: No problem, I’m glad we did, things are less awkward than they were

Iris: yeah, 

The two of them head to The Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew, finally, I’m sorry this took so long and that the last two suck, I never meant for this one to take SOOO LONG. Like, I actually lost motivation for a few of the scenes and had to like rewrite them five times. I swear, I’ll try harder now.
> 
> I really miss andi mack, ITS BEEN THIRTEEN MONTHS WTH


End file.
